


Uncle Sammy

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Dildos, Extremely Underage, M/M, Masturbation, Statutory Rape, Top Sam Winchester, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam wishes he could be a better man, but he can't when he has a nephew like Castiel.This is extremely underage, Castiel is seven, Sam is twenty-two.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72
Collections: Anonymous





	Uncle Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. There are no redeeming qualities in this story, I'm aware.

The little boy was on his knees looking up at Sam waiting for further instructions as Sam slipped the tip of his cock into the tiny mouth. 

  
Before they moved their fun to the ground Castiel had been sprawled on the bed as Sam had kissed and licked every part of him. Sam avoided any overly sensitive area like Castiel's little tiny cockles. 

  
When Castiel began to beg for more Sam gave in and marked Castiel's little nubs, being ruthless to his chest, scattering teeth marks all across as Castiel cried out more! 

  
Sam moved down to the gorgeous leaking cocklet and sucked on it as if it were a pacifier, swallowing up everything in Cas' tiny package. Sam avoided Cas' hole, for the time being, knowing one look and he would start slamming into the boy.

  
Now, Sam was slowly pushing his cock into the seven-year-old's mouth, have Castiel return the favor as he spoke with lust, "Come on, Cas, just open up a little more, there we go, so good for Uncle Sammy." 

  
Castiel began to suck, hollowing out his cheeks as much as he could, he had hardly any room since his Uncle filled his entire mouth. Castiel did his best though while Sam ran his fingers through the boy's hair. Pumping into his throat slightly, not enough to overwhelm or choke the boy. 

  
Castiel stopped for a small second but it was enough for Sam to pull out and set the boy on the bed. "What is it, baby?"

  
Castiel crawled closer to Sam who was still standing over him, reaching up for Sam's face. When Sam brought it down, Castiel stuck his tongue in, doing his best to win against Sam's who invaded his entire mouth. Castiel moaned with satisfaction and pulled away, "Want you in me." Castiel pleaded laying down, opening his legs.

  
Sam held back a groan and the urge to push in without prep, trying to be a slightly better man, but if we truly were a better man he never would've been staring at his nephew's spread out legs while searching for lube in the first place saying, "Okay, give me a second." 

  
Castiel shook his head, "I'm already ready." Sam came down closer for an inspection and saw the boy had been telling the truth. The beautiful hole had a slight glistening to it, further pushing into it with a finger and Sam knew he could push into this heat without a problem. Sam licked his lips at the thought of Castiel doing this earlier today knowing his Uncle Sam was coming over to babysit. 

  
"Oh, you are. Did you do this for me?" Sam asked already knowing the answer, Castiel nodded and moved further back onto the bed to allow Sam to have more space. Sam took it immediately and pushed the boy's legs even further. 

  
"Yes, Uncle Sammy," Castiel whispered, blushing at the memory of hiding in his room to play with the toy his Uncle Sammy gave him. 

  
It was right after he got home from school and talked to his father about homework. Once he was dismissed he ran to his room, closing the door as he tore off his clothing as if they were on fire, locking the door behind him. 

  
Uncle Sam had helped him enough times for Castiel to know how to angle his fingers into his hole and open himself up. The toy he was using was a little bigger than his Uncle, but he knew once his Uncle Sam saw his hole, he would lose control and enter him. He would feel so full and he didn't want to wait to feel full and have his Uncle tease him with his fingers. No, he wanted his Uncle to slip in and touch his happy button. 

  
The toy hit his happy button a lot and right before Castiel was going to cum, he stopped, wanting to wait until his Uncle was inside him to do that. 

  
"You're the best, Cas, are you ready?" Sam asked already lining up with the gorgeous hole, Castiel felt the tip that had just been in his mouth, he wanted it in him already. 

  
"Yes, please Uncle Sammy." Castiel did his best to remember his manners knowing Sam didn't like it when he didn't. 

  
Sam wouldn't have noticed at the moment as he pushed in slowly, "So perfect, so tight, Baby." He had to stop so he didn't end up coming at that very moment. 

  
Sam looked down and attacked Castiel's mouth as a distraction, Castiel accepted it. The way Cas' tongue licked across his own, searching for a purpose always egged Sam further on. He let out a low growling noise as he further explored his nephew's mouth. 

  
He licked every part of the boy's mouth, purring at the moans he pulled from him. The dance against one another's tongues was Sam's favorite, he could never get enough of his favorite little boy using his tongue for pleasure. 

  
Sam pulled back and began a trail down his little angel's neck as the angel began to impatiently squirm."Unc' Sam... more... more... more." Was all that the angel could chant. 

  
"Say my name, Cas," Sam demanded as he pulled his hips back, his cock almost slipping out, Castiel tried to move down with it but Sam held him in place with one hand on his hip. 

  
"Sam...Sam..." Castiel began his new chanting plea, and Sam pushed in all the way until he can see his cock making a bulge in the little seven years old's tummy. He pulled out and slammed back in, beginning to pick up a pace as he was thrusting in and out while listening to, "Sam...Sammy!" 

  
"How do you feel, Cas?" Sam whispered not letting up with his pace but not increasing it either. 

  
Sam had two hands on the boy's hips now, every time he slammed up, he pushed Castiel down and would pull him up while he pulled out. "Good...full...so full..." Castiel said in a daze of pleasure. 

  
"Yeah, Baby?" Sam asked and moved one hand up and gently rubbed Castiel's belly, "Look, you can see my cock right here, moving in and out." He emphasized it with his movements, smiling as he saw Castiel's face scrunch up and his legs moved down, toes curling, meaning Sam's little angel was close. 

  
"Unc' Sam!" The scream only further confirmed Sam's assessment and Sam picked up the pace. Hardly giving Cas any time to breathe between each slam. 

  
"What, Castiel? Tell Uncle Sammy." Sam panted, he knew he was going to Hell but he also knew it is worth it to be inside the little angel. 

  
The boy reached up and held onto Sam's arms, nails digging into Sam's skin. "About to cum, Unc' Sam." Sam could see how overwhelmed Castiel was and wanted to keep him for as long as possible. 

  
He kissed Castiel's forehead and tightly gripped the boy's cocklet as a replacement for a cock ring. "Can you wait a little bit longer, Angel?"

  
There were tears flowing out of the angel's eyes as he nodded, "Yes, for you." Sam smiled at the devotion and bit down on the boy's chest, lapping up the sweat and twirling the tiny nipples in his mouth. Further pushing the boy into a mess who was mere seconds from falling apart. 

  
"My perfect Angel." Sam praised him, knowing exactly what the words would do to Castiel, Castiel lost total control.

  
"Sa- Sssaa- mmmm Sam!" Castiel screamed out as he came, Sam didn't stop his movement, he continued to pound into his nephew as Castiel came clear. Sam could tell he was holding back still and pushed on the seven-year old's belly. 

  
"That was perfect Baby, absolutely perfect. Now let go all the way, mmmm so good Castiel." Castiel's eyes widened as a flow of pee came out, he had forgotten to use the restroom before they started and did his best to avoid letting it seep but Sam wrung it all out. 

  
"Don't worry, Angel. After I come, I'm going to lick you clean while you rest for round two." Sam promised the boy. It didn't stop the tears from coming, Castiel had ruined his perfect streak of not peeing in the bed for five months. Sam knew this and knew how to make it up to him. 

  
"Angel? Your Daddy asked me yesterday if I could watch you for the weekends. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to take you to the cabin." Castiel tried to blink away his tears at the new news. 

  
The cabin was Castiel's favorite place because no one was around for miles upon miles meaning they could do anything they wanted. Including skipping clothes and having sex on every surface possible.

However, specifically, Sam had promised the next time they went to the cabin that he would let Castiel open him up and fuck him for the first time. 

  
As Sam saw the joy returning to the little angel and the wheels turning at what that exactly meant, he began to lose control of his thrusts. 

  
"I can't wait Unc' Sam, I want to be inside you," Castiel said running a hand across his chest and Sam let out a loud shout as he came inside Castiel. 

  
Sam didn't stop his thrusts as he came down from a climax that nearly made him go blind, as his hips slowed down, and he could focus on Castiel's smile, Sam looked up to see a photo of when Castiel was first born. Sam had just turned fifteen when Dean became a father at the age of nineteen. If only he had known then what life would be like, he would've hurried along the process. 

  
"You're my perfect angel, Castiel." Sam praised one more time before doing as he promised, licking the boy until he was clean and begging for more. And who was Sam to deny an angel?


End file.
